Ojos negros, Sangre roja TRADUCIDA
by SaV21
Summary: Sam no se agachó a tiempo. Una etiqueta AU de 10x03, Soul Survivor. Feliz Navidad temprano, compañeros lectores y escritores! TRADUCIDA


hola, traigo otra traducción de Supernatural, otra ves de la misma autora que muy amablemente me dio su permiso para traducir la historia para ustedes. si quieren leer más de las maravillas que escribe, entren en su perfil que deje mas abajo.

La historia que traduzco no es mia, obviamente. Sólo la comparto para que tengan la oportunidad de maravillarse como yo lo he hecho. Si encuentran algun error, pido disculpas. Desde el celular es medio complicado.

La historia original es de Mango Marbles https/m./u/3683056/

La historia original la encuentran aquí https/m./s/12764308/1/Black-Eyes-Red-Blood

Muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla asique muchas gracias. He tenido que cambiar algunas palabras para que se pueda leer, sin más los dejo.

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Supernatural.

N / A: Hace mucho tiempo que quiero escribirle una etiqueta a Soul Survivor, y finalmente me llegó. Sé que otras ideas surgieron de la pregunta "¿Qué pasaría si Sam no se hubiera agachado?", Pero me gustaría compartir mi propia opinión sobre esa pregunta. Entonces, pensé que esto podría ser un buen regalo de Navidad (angustioso) para mis lectores. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Ojos negros, Sangre roja

Cas se veía demacrado, con las sombras debajo de sus ojos y su abrigo arrugado. Su pelo despeinado y su piel pálida. A pesar de eso, parecía aliviado. Sus hombros se desplomaron y se apoyó en el borde de la mesa cercana. Por un momento, pensó que Cas podría caer en un montón deshuesado en el suelo, pero se mantuvo derecho en su mayor parte.

"Dean…"

Dean estaba ... confundido, en el mejor de los casos. Recordó enfrentarse a Metatron. Recordó haberle dicho a Sam que estaba orgulloso de ellos cuando dejó de registrar el mundo a su alrededor de manera significativa. Después de eso, él ...

El era un demonio. Él murió, y la Marca lo convirtió en un Caballero del Infierno. Los recuerdos estaban nublados, pero cuando pensó en ellos, se aclararon.

Pasó meses colgando con Crowley como si fueran mejores amigos y matando a personas que (probablemente) no merecían morir. Partió, bebió y fue a los clubes de striptease, mientras dejaba que Sam creyera que estaba muerto. No, no muerto. Él dejó una nota.

Dejó una jodida nota como si fuera suficiente para que le dijeran a Sam que no lo busque. Por supuesto, que lo iba a buscar. Crowley le dijo que su hermano había estado preparando vender su alma para traerlo de vuelta, y él le respondió que no le importaba. Él era un demonio, y no le importaba una mierda sobre ... sobre cualquier cosa. Habría dejado que Sam vendiera su alma por lo que quisiera. No le habría importado una mierda que su hermano se condenara a sí mismo.

Un chorrito de agua lo devolvió al presente, y miró a Castiel, escupiendo las gotas que se le habían metido en la boca.

"Tenía que asegurarme de que eras tú".

"Bueno, lo soy", dijo Dean. "¿Dónde está Sam?"

Recordó a Cole, y su disposición a dejar que Sam fuera torturado y asesinado por un extraño con el que podría haberse cruzado hace una década. Sí, tal vez él prometió obtener su venganza sobre Cole ... si alguna vez se encontraran nuevamente. Pero no había estado a punto de ayudar a Sam.

A pesar de haber sido abandonado por su hermano, Sam no se había rendido. Estaba decidido a encontrar una manera de salvarlo, pero él no quería ser salvado.

O no sabía que necesitaba ser salvado, aunque podría haberlo adivinado si hubiera pensado en los fragmentos de humanidad dejados dentro de él. La vida era más fácil como un demonio. No sintió arrepentimiento. No sintió la ira y el odio a sí mismo que se acumularon durante años de cazas fallidas, errores y víctimas que murieron innecesariamente. Para estar maravillosamente adormecido de todo eso, bueno, Dean no se quejaba.

Intentó levantarse, pero sus muñecas aún estaban atadas a la silla, que notó que estaba centrada en una trampa del diablo.

Cas miró hacia otro lado, con la cabeza inclinada para evitar los ojos de Dean.

"Cas?" Dean preguntó. "Cas, ¿dónde está Sam?"

Tenía que estar en algún lugar. El mejor escenario que su mente le ofreció fue que Sam había jugado un papel importante en curarlo, y eso lo agotó hasta el punto de que necesitaba descansar en lugar de esperar a que Dean regresara a sus sentidos humanos. Posiblemente, se había agotado hasta el punto de desmayarse, y él podría burlarse para luego desmayarse.

"Lo siento, Dean".

Dean se rió un poco, tratando de ocultar el foso que crecía más y más profundo en su estómago. "¿Perdón por que?"

"No fui lo suficientemente rápido", dijo. "Sam tampoco lo fue".

Los recuerdos que precedieron a la curación de su aflicción demoníaca inundaron su mente.

Hizo girar el mango del martillo en su agarre, saboreando el equilibrio y anticipando el momento en que hizo contacto con el hueso y la carne. Estaba feliz con la elección de su arma. El cuchillo hubiera sido demasiado limpio. Muy rápido. Demasiado misericordioso

" Sammy", llamó. "Vamos. ¿No quieres pasar un tiempo con tu hermano mayor? Sé que me has estado buscando. Bueno, aquí estoy".

Un sin fín de burlas salió de su boca mientras caminaba por los pasillos del bunker. Todo era solo un juego para él, y él sabía cómo terminaría. Sam no lo mataría. No lo enviaría de vuelta al infierno.

No, su hermano no tenía muchas opciones disponibles para él, cuando su objetivo final era curarlo.

Escuchó que la alarma de seguridad comenzó a chillar en los pasillos y las luces de emergencia se encendieron de color rojo. Estaba atrapado, pero eso no le molestaba. De ningún modo.

Hizo girar el martillo en su mano por el suave mango que tenía en la mano y se rió por lo bajo, un sonido que, si lo pensaba, era extraño y siniestro para sus oídos (algo que podría haberlo preocupado como humano, pero no, nunca más). Había una oscuridad en él, y estaba listo para abrazarlo completamente.

Estaba atrapado, pero Sam estaba atrapado con él. No era lo que esperaba de alguien huyendo. Para un hombre inteligente, fue un movimiento tonto por parte de Sam.

Se movió a través del búnker, sus pasos hacían eco en los pasillos vacíos. Él no estaba tratando de esconderse de Sam; sabiendo que lo que venía era parte de la diversión.

"No, Cas", dijo Dean. "Eso no puede ... yo no ..."

Cas apretó los labios en una línea delgada, mirando hacia el suelo en lugar de a Dean. Mirando cualquier otra cosa que no sea él.

Sam intentó razonar con él, trató de cortarlo con el cuchillo de Ruby, pero Dean no era el tipo de razón en estos días. El razonamiento requería pensar, y estaba más que feliz de dejar que sus instintos y deseos lo impulsaran más que la lógica y el pensamiento. Así fue más fácil.

Y ahora finalmente estaba sacando a Sam de su miseria. No era como si a su hermano le gustara su estilo de vida. Nunca quiso cazar o dejarse llevar por su idea de lo normal. Y Dean finalmente se deshacía del único extremo suelto de sus días humanos. Él no quería curarse, y Sam no quería renunciar a curarlo.

Estaba resolviendo ambos problemas. Dos pájaros con una piedra. O en este caso, un martillo.

Bajó el martillo con suficiente fuerza para romper el cráneo de Sam, y saboreó la sensación cuando el hueso cedió y se derrumbó bajo su fuerza. El crujido era música para sus oídos. Retiró el martillo con un poco de esfuerzo, fragmentos del cerebro de Sam todavía se aferraban a él y lo bajó de nuevo.

Y otra vez.

Y nuevamente, hasta que Cas lo detuvo con dos dedos presionados contra su frente mientras estaba demasiado concentrado en Sam como para notarlo, y un par de esposas grabadas con hechizos para contener a un demonio.

"No fui lo suficientemente rápido", dijo Cas de nuevo. "Sam tampoco fue lo suficientemente rápido".

"Pero llegaste a tiempo para arreglarlo, ¿verdad?" Dean preguntó. "Él está descansando en su habitación, ¿no?"

Había una nota de desesperación en su voz que no había estado allí en mucho tiempo, más de lo que podía recordar. Aunque sucedió lo suficiente en sus vidas que podría haber estado siempre allí, si no en el mismo nivel de intensidad.

"No había nada que pudiera hacer. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para curar las heridas que tenía".

"No", dijo Dean. "Estás mintiendo. Está bien. Tiene que estarlo".

Porque si no lo era, no había nadie a quien culpar sino a sí mismo.

"Sam está muerto", dijo Cas. "Lo siento. Sabía que él quería curarte más que nada, y tenía todo preparado para hacerlo. Sabía que al menos podía terminar lo que comenzó".

Dean no dijo nada en respuesta. El entumecimiento y la apatía de ser un demonio le permitieron escapar de los horrores de su vida. Se escapó de la culpa. La pena. La pérdida. La desesperanza.

Y ahora fue devuelto a un mundo que lo dejó ahogado en esos sentimientos. Lo dejaron ahogado en el odio a sí mismo, inseguro de que alguna vez sería capaz de mirarse al espejo de nuevo.

Sam estaba muerto.

Él mató a su hermano pequeño.

* * *

Quemó a Sam un martes, el día de la semana menos favorito de Sam por razones que Dean nunca entendió realmente. Ahora, también era el día menos favorito de la semana para Dean. Cada día era su día menos favorito porque estaba más solo en el mundo que nunca.

No se molestó en enterrar a Sam. Pensó que ningún demonio querría su alma, y se quedó sin otras opciones para traerlo de vuelta . Entonces, él no necesitaría un cuerpo pronto. Lo menos que Dean podía hacer era darle un funeral de cazador adecuado. Si alguien merecía uno, era Sam. El hombre que salvó al mundo con solo un puñado de personas que saben el sacrificio que hizo para hacerlo.

El hombre que salvó a Dean, solo para ser recompensado con la muerte.

Se puso de pie y miró las cenizas mucho después de que el fuego dejara de arder. Cualquier evidencia del cuerpo de su hermano había desaparecido, y nunca volvería a ver a Sam, incluso si veía el daño que había causado en la cabeza de Sam cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Sabía que una vez Cas le dio la noticia por primera vez, pero no se había hundido.

Sam se había ido, y él no iba a volver.

Dean dejó caer las lágrimas. Ni siquiera se molestó en borrarlos, no había nadie alrededor para presenciar su demostración de emoción. Él no dijo nada, sin ver el punto de hacerlo. Sam no lo escuchaba, y era su hermano quien era mejor para poner sus pensamientos y sentimientos en palabras y transmitirlos con elocuencia.

Le pidió a Cas que lo dejara hacerlo solo, y el ángel se había ido a trabajar en una última parte de los asuntos pendientes de Sam: quitar la marca de Caín de Dean.

Si Dean tuviera suerte, eso terminaría con su propia muerte.

* * *

El fantasma de Sam no podía estar en el búnker, y Cas confirmó que aún no estaba en El velo o en el búnker, pero los pasillos se sentían atormentados. Miró sobre su hombro constantemente, tratando de encontrar el par de ojos fantasma que sabía que lo estaban observando.

En verdad, sabía que no encontraría nada allí. Sin fantasmas (Kevin fue una circunstancia especial) o entidades sobrenaturales, aparte de Cas. Objetos sobrenaturales, claro, pero el lugar estaba tan protegido que rara vez se preocupaba por ser atacado mientras estaba allí. A diferencia de Sam, que no conocía el búnker como un lugar de seguridad al final de su vida.

Con un suspiro, tomó su taza de café de la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación. ¿Cuál era el punto de sentarse en la mesa si estaba solo?

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de Sam. No lo había abierto desde que quemó su cuerpo , pero pasaba a diario, la puerta siempre estaba cerrada. De esa manera, casi podía engañarse a sí mismo creyendo que Sam se había encerrado en el otro lado.

Podría engañarse a sí mismo haciéndole creer que todavía tenía un hermano.

No es que Sam quisiera ser su hermano después de lo que hizo. Demonios, probablemente hubiera querido interrumpir el contacto con él y huir para encontrar su propio camino en la vida.

No, eso no era cierto. Sabía que Sam lo perdonaría, incluso si no se lo merecía. Bueno, esperaba que lo perdonara, pero sabía que no se lo merecería.

Puso su mano en la puerta. Había un mundo intacto más allá de esa losa de madera. Tal vez Dean algún día buscaría las pertenencias de Sam, pero no creía que ese día fuera en un futuro cercano. No era como si pudiera tirar alguna de las cosas de Sam.

Tal vez lo dejara reposar como estaba en su lugar. Que sea una reliquia del hombre que una vez reclamó esa habitación como propia, tocado solo por el polvo y el tiempo. Sí, le gustaba más esa idea.

Hizo un gesto de un puño con la mano, la golpeó contra una puerta que nunca volvería a ser contestada, y continuó en su propia habitación, la amargura del café parecía nada más que agua caliente para sus papilas gustativas.

* * *

Cas lo hizo. Realmente lo hizo. Mientras Dean miraba la piel sin marcas de su brazo, trazando el lugar donde solía estar La Marca, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de que Sam hubiera estado tan feliz de ver esto.

Y ese mismo pensamiento borró la sonrisa de su rostro en un mero segundo. Sam no estaba alrededor para verlo. Tampoco había estado cerca para ver a Dean curado de ser un demonio.

El alivio de haber sido liberado de su maldición duró poco, y Dean sintió que un nuevo mal llenaba el aire, algo más oscuro y más antiguo que cualquier otra cosa que había encontrado en el pasado, incluido Lucifer. Cada instinto le decía que corriera, y así lo hizo. Salió del sótano de mierda donde Rowena trabajaba bajo su supervisión con el Libro de los Malditos (¿y cómo pudo Cas haber pensado que era una buena idea?) Y salió.

El viento sopló a su alrededor en ráfagas malvadas que amenazaban con hacerlo perder el equilibrio, y el mismo rayo que brotó de su brazo cuando se quitó la Marca, golpeó el suelo en varios lugares con violentos chasquidos que acompañaban a cada golpe.

Esto era malo

Esto era realmente muy malo, y estaba bastante seguro de que la tormenta que se avecinaba no podía escaparse, pero de todos modos saltó al Impala, la única cosa que todavía se sentía como un hogar cuando no lo pensaba demasiado. Metió las llaves en el contacto y trató de llegar a la carretera antes de que las cosas realmente fueran al Infierno, pero una ola de humo gris oscuro y negro rodeaba la ciudad y se dirigió hacia él mucho más rápido de lo que sería capaz de escapar. .

Entonces, se acurrucó en el asiento y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos para protegerlo, con la esperanza de poder soportar esta nueva tormenta que habían desatado al eliminar la Marca de Caín.

Después de que su mundo se desvaneció y el Impala se sacudió y se sacudió bajo la fuerza de vientos antinaturales, todo se detuvo. Abrió los ojos y vio a una mujer en un campo en un claro que parecía protegido de las nubes arremolinadas de locura que los rodeaba.

Se despertó en las afueras de la ciudad, la voz de la mujer se mezcló con su propio eco en su cabeza, pero no pudo convencerse a sí mismo de que solo era un sueño.

* * *

Pensó que ese sería el final. Se enfrentaría a Amara con un montón de almas metidas en su cuerpo hasta el punto de sentirse como un reactor nuclear, y luego sería bendecido con la muerte y podría comenzar a trabajar para ganar el perdón de Sam en su Cielo compartido.

Estaba bien con eso.

Él quería eso.

Pero, como siempre, Dean Winchester no consiguió lo que quería. No, él ayudó a Chuck y Amara a resolver sus diferencias. Se fueron de vacaciones divinas y lo tiraron en un bosque en medio de Quién el infierno sabe dónde.

Las últimas palabras de Amara se repiten en su cabeza. ¿Qué quiso decir con darle lo que más necesitaba? ¿Qué sabía ella? Podrían haber tenido una conexión, pero solo hay una persona que podría entender a Dean mejor de lo que él se entendía a sí mismo.

Unos pasos arrastraron el pasto a su izquierda, y Dean giró bruscamente, listo para enfrentar cualquier amenaza que encontrara.

Solo que no era una amenaza. De pie en el borde de la línea de árboles del claro en el que Dean fue dejado caer estaba Sam.

Era sam Vivo y ... Vivo y no muerto, y la mente de Dean no podía pensar más allá de esos dos conceptos.

"Sam!" él llamó.

No estaba seguro de que su hermano lo había visto antes de ese momento, o si sabía lo que estaba pasando (Dean estaba seguro de que no), pero sabía sin duda que era Sam. Qué cambiaformas querría tomar su forma, y no era como si hubiera carne para que la consumiera un ghoul.

"Sam!" llamó de nuevo.

El nombre se sintió extraño en sus labios, pero estaba contento de poder decirlo, algo que pensó que nunca volvería a hacer.

Se movió lentamente al principio, tropezando y tambaleándose en su incredulidad. Luego, corrió hacia él de una manera que estaba más cerca de una carrera.

Sam no se movió. Se quedó quieto y miró a Dean con los ojos muy abiertos, pero Dean no podía leer sus emociones o lo que pensaba.

Le falló a cuando tenía diez años y dejó que un Shtriga llegara a su hermano vulnerable y dormido.

Le falló en Cold Oak, cuando llegó unos minutos demasiado tarde para evitar que lo apuñalaran por la espalda.

Le falló en el cementerio de Stull, donde cayó en un foso con Lucifer porque la única forma que les quedaba para arreglar el desastre que hicieron fue sacrificarlo por una eternidad (supuestamente) de tortura.

Le falló después de Las Pruebas, cuando Sam casi se suicida porque pensaba que Dean ya no lo necesitaba o quería. Pensó que cerrar las puertas del infierno era lo único útil que podía hacer. Y Dean lo recompensó al permitir que un ángel mentiroso y deshonesto lo poseyera, a pesar de saber que su hermano estaba listo para morir.

Le falló al aceptar la Marca, lo que lo convirtió en un demonio.

Le falló cuando lo mató en el lugar donde se suponía que podían llamar Hogar.

Hubo demasiadas veces en las que no logró que Sam contara, pero finalmente pudo comenzar a compensarlas con él allí mismo .

Se preguntó si Amara sabía cuánto significaba esto para él, poder volver a ver a su hermano. Tenerlo de vuelta. Amara tenía que saber, ¿verdad? Después de todo, dijo que le daría lo que él necesitaba porque Dean lo hiso para ella.

Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sintió un poco más ligero, un poco menos agobiado por el peso de la culpa y el dolor en sus hombros.

Cerró la distancia entre él y Sam, con los brazos abiertos y listo para tirar de él en un abrazo aplastante de los que no estaba seguro de que alguna vez fuera capaz de dejarlo ir. Alcanzó a Sam, finalmente lo suficientemente cerca para agarrarlo y nunca soltarlo.

Sam se encogió.

* * *

N / A: Tal vez no sea una feliz historia de Navidad, pero aquí está mi regalo de Navidad para los lectores que me apoyan durante todo el año y me mantienen escribiendo, incluso cuando se siente como una tarea insuperable para terminar un nuevo capítulo. Espero un Año Nuevo lleno de historias, imaginación, conversación y comunidad.

Esta es una historia que estoy dispuesto a revisar y ampliar en el futuro, aunque no estoy seguro de cuándo.

¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
